


Summer Smutfest 2018: Andromeda Nights

by BronzeAgeLove



Series: 2018 Summer Smutfest [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Sex, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: Smutty oneshots from Mass Effect Andromeda featuring Tiran Kandros and my Pathfinder Anya Ryder





	1. Good Luck Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 202 'Luck'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra short, hopefully hot ;)

„You bring me luck, Pathfinder“, he‘d rumbled into her ear shortly after they had returned triumphant from their first mission completed together. Strong hands pulled her towards him the second the door to her quarters clicked shut, his long blue tongue sneaking out to intertwine with hers, muffling her gasp of surprise. Somewhere between the entrance and the bed they discarded their armour in a flurry of heated kisses while fumbling for clasps and latches, the relief at making it out of that kett base alive urging them on, becoming all that mattered. Affirmation. And then he was on top of her, parted her legs, sank deep with a feral growl, and all she could do was to hold on to him, overwhelmed by his precise, deep thrusts, so distinctive for a soldier, both surprised and enticed by his unusual eagerness. One of his hands snuck down, wedged itself between their bodies, pressed a thumb against her clit, searing hot, made her head spin.

No, Anya Ryder thought, basking in the sweaty and sticky afterglow, his satisfied purr against her tousled hair while he held her close, she didn‘t mind at all, being Tiran Kandros‘ good luck charm.


	2. Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Tumblr Prompt: No. 44 'Harder'

Dutch’s new cocktail packs quite the punch, Tiran Kandros thinks while he walks towards his apartment, Anya Ryder, _the Pathfinder_ , the mellowest person in Andromeda, writhing against him. By the time they arrive, his plates have fully parted, a sort of feral energy rising inside of him in response to her murmured teasings, the way she rubs against his leg wantonly.

Only the minimal required amount of clothes are shed between the door and the bed, and then he drags her down with him, unheeding her surprised yelp as he flips her, grips her hips, pulls her up on all fours, buries one filed talon inside of her. He growls when it comes back soaking wet.

“Spirits Anya, what are you demanding of me”, he manages to press out between gritted teeth before entering her from behind, his vehemence making her cry out. He sets a hard pace, fast, steady, urged on by her moans, so uninhibited, so unlike her everyday self, the satisfaction of his own cravings becoming his sole intent.

She looks incredibly tiny and frail underneath him, her face puffy from the alcohol as she turns her head to the side, and his movements slow for a moment while he tries clearing his mind, unsure if they should be having sex in her state, at all. She reaches back, her blunt fingernails digging into his thigh. “Don’t stop, harder”, she pleads, her words slurred, sending a tingle down his spine. She’s no turian, but the urge to take her as if she was has stirred, though he knows he needs to keep his instincts at bay. And he complies with her wish, places one of his large hands on her shoulder blades, forces her onto the bed face first, ass still up in the air, hears her mewl at his harshness, then leans down, his keel against her back.

“You really don’t know-” he nips her neck with his mouth plates, only the slightest hint of teeth nicking her skin, delights in the sighs she gives every time he rams into her, “- what you are asking for!”

His hand sneaks down, starts rubbing her clit, and she struggles against his caresses, her cries so loud he fears his neighbours will hear, but then this thought is gone, drowned in her moans, in the way how tight and slick she feels around his cock, in those obscene wet sounds accompanying each of his thrusts. He keeps going, hard, fast, all the way, until, at last, he feels her body tense, her legs shake, her muscles clench around his length. He feels the familiar heat squeeze his groin, draws out just in time before his climax, coating the back of her shirt with his pearlescent cum, a groan leaving his throat.

She giggles a bit when he crashes down beside her, his breath heavy, pushes herself up on her elbows. “Thank you”, is all she says, and he pulls her towards him, holds her tight. They would worry about the mess later. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first try at writing in present tense. Excuse if it's a bit clumsy, hope you'll still like it!


	3. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Tumblr Prompt: No. 248 'Guilty Pleasures'

It wasn't often that the Tempest docked on the Nexus, Anya's team being so busy darting between the newly flourishing colonies. Although now she had the other Pathfinder teams to assist, it was for some reason always her the people wanted to see.  
  
Often, she arrived at his place restless or irritated. But this time, Tiran had surprised her by building a love nest, decorated his bed with plenty of white and lavender cushions and blankets, put on some light music (Anya suspected he'd asked Liam for a romantic playlist) and prepared her a few choice snacks.  
  
And so, Anya found herself lying on her side with one knee hooked over his hip spur, being fucked very gently and sensually while she enjoyed one of the precious bars of chocolate brought all the way from the Milky Way.  
  
"Mmh this feels wonderful."  
  
She tightened her grip around his neck, tilted her hip a little forward to take him deeper, all while the creamy sweetness of the chocolate made her taste buds tingle.  
  
"Chocolate was my guilty pleasure back home, did you know?" she murmured. "I'll be forever grateful for you to get me - _ah_."  
  
Her voice broke off when he thrust once, more impatiently, and laughed at seeing her eyelids flutter in delight.  
  
"Hm. Thought I'm showing you guilty pleasures now?" he rumbled close to her ear.  
  
She nodded, her cheeks flushed, looked up at him, traced that irresistible blue stripe over his mouth with her fingertips.  
  
"You mean hiding in a turian-human love nest while there's an Archon to hunt?" she asked.  
  
Tiran opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the alert of his omni-tool. It was a priority override. He tried ignoring the incessant beeping but finally he slowed and growled before switching the call to audio only.  
  
"Yes Director Tann? I told you Sajax was in charge today", he said, his voice cool, all militia leader. Anya knew how much Tann went on Tiran's nerves, he complained to her often enough.  
  
The director's voice, haughty as ever, rang up.  
"Kandros, this is important. You forgot to send me last week's expenditure sheet yet again. As Nexus leader I do have to set a warning example from time to time. Where are you?"  
  
At the blatant rudeness, Anya shot her boyfriend an incredulous look, to which he answered with an irritated twitch of his mandibles.  
  
"Tann, I'm at home. And busy."  
  
He rocked his hips once as if to underline his statement, then picked up the pace again, deep strokes that made Anya giggle and writhe against him, demanding more. She tried suppressing her laughter all while Tann prattled on.  
  
Tiran's voice was perfectly steady, gave away nothing as if he wasn't right now busy fucking her.  
  
"Yes, Director. I'm sorry. Yes I forgot. I'll send the report first thing tomorrow."  
  
He grabbed Anya's thigh, pulled it farther up, then hurriedly clamped his other hand over her mouth, muffling her moan.  
  
"No, Director, haven't seen the human Pathfinder since the Tempest docked. Maybe she didn't receive your summon."  
  
Anya slapped his shoulder playfully. This was more fun than expected. She clenched her pelvic floor around his cock, felt him suppress a groan, his voice getting more strained by the second, with each time she rocked against him.  
  
"Tann, even if she is rumoured to be my mate. She's not on a leash. I don't know where she is."  
  
Another stifled groan. She'd started squeezing his waist now, her other hand petting the velvety strip of hide right underneath his fringe, intent on making him come with Tann still on the line. Tiran's movements got more erratic, and he shot Anya a look, both amused and imploring, but she noticed the edge of mischief in his subvocals. If something was meant to piss Tann off, he was always on board.  
  
"Yes Director, I assure you I'm fine. The TV's on. I'm wor-"  
  
Anya heard his feral growl as her steady caresses pushed him over the edge, felt him spill inside of her, one hot wave after the other, the raw sensation making her blush. He rubbed his brow against hers as he exhaled, and she pressed a kiss to his nose. On the com, Tann's voice sounded both frantic and irritated.     
  
"Kandros? Are you hurt? What happened?"  
  
Tiran sighed.

"I'm working out. Expect the reports tomorrow. And don't dare you send a medic", he grumbled before turning of his omni-tool. It was their free day, and the director had distracted them enough.  
  
"That was far more fun than it should have been", Tiran murmured into Anya's ear as he withdrew, running one big hand along the curve of her breasts, "and I believe we're not done with the guilty pleasures yet."  
  
Oh yes, Anya thought, this day was far from over, and it could only get better.


	4. Tickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 244 'That Tickles'

She‘s beautiful, the way her muscles clench around his bent finger, her cheeks flushed, lavender hair a wild halo framing her face. It hasn‘t been long since she‘s shown him what she likes, and he‘s been quite successful at locating her G-spot. He prods it again, full of curiosity at her reaction, and she gives a squeal, fits of laughter shaking her body, making her small breasts bounce, freckles shifting and dancing over them.

She’s beautiful. He‘s never met such a ticklish human before, never even knew someone could be ticklish _inside_ , so amusing. And he keeps on stroking her, watches her bite her lower lip, the nub of his filed talon pressed against her wet center, teasing her, hears her giggle, and gasp, and bite on the knuckle of her left hand when she comes, her back arched, a perfect half-moon over the sheets.

She‘s beautiful, the way she lies close to him, the way she beams at him while she catches her breath. And he reaches out to hold her close, silently thanking the spirits for bringing her to him, through centuries and lightyears, all the way to Andromeda.

 


End file.
